under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Bat Beastman
Bat Beastman is an unnamed Deathblack Beastman that appears in Episode 3 and 4 of GoLion. Appearance The Bat Beastman is humanoid in appearance with a dark purple, muscular body. It has two big metal nipple spikes on it’s chest, ridges underneath it’s pecs, black abs, sharp metal claws, and wing-like fins behind it’s back. It is also shown wearing a metal belt around its waist, two metal braces on each arm carrying a cannon, black braces around the ankles with a red fin on the back of each one, and two yellow tubes on it’s chest and nears its neck. The Bat Beastman’s has piranha-like teeth with a pair of purple lips, pointed ears, and big dark yellow eyes. Biography A Ghost and the Five Keys When five space pilots who were captured by the Galra Empire escape to a planet called Altea, Emperor Daibazaal has his military forces, led by Commander Sadak, to search for them. However, Honvera suggest to Emperor Daibazaal to send one of their Beastmen to the planet to ensure that they do capture the escaped pilots. So Emperor Daibazaal sends one of their mightiest Beastmen to Altea within a space coffin. Later, when Commander Sadak has four of the pilots, who have manage to pilot four lions in Altea, at his mercy, he is informed that the space coffin is just arriving at the planet. Honvera contacts Sadak and tells him to leave the rest to the Beastman upon Emperor Daibazaal’s orders. Once the coffin crashes into Altea’s surface, Sadak’s ship fires a beam at it, causing it to glow and grow in size. Soon enough, the coffin breaks open to reveal that the beam has also mutated the Beastman into a bat-like, weaponized, giant. Despite the Bat Beastman being bigger than their lions, the pilots try to attack anyway as a group. However, none of their attacks have any lasting effects and the Bat Beastman easily knocks them down into one pile, knocking four of the pilots out. Resurrection of the Legendary Giant Sadak was given orders by Emperor Daibazaal to do a thorough search on Altea, since they attacked the planet before and were sure there weren’t any survivors. So the Bat Beastman was called off, leaving the four lions in the sand. Later, as Sadak’s forces start to destroy mountains where the surviving Atleans were at, the five pilots arrive at the area with all five lions. Seeing the lions coming toward them, Sadak calls forth the Bat Beastman to fight them off. The five lions start jumping at the Bat Beastman, but just like last time, it had no effect and the Beastman easily dispatches them. Akira, pilot of the black lion, decides that they should combine the lions into GoLion immediately to face against the Bat Beastman. The five lions jump up toward the sky to combine, but the Bat Beastman fires it’s Plasma Wrist Cannons that sets the lions on fire and sends them falling to the ground. The five pilots try combining the second time, but the Batman Beastman fires it’s Plasma Wrist Cannons again, only this time the pilots try to endure the intense heat until it drops. The five pilots successfully combine the five lions into one giant robot called GoLion. The Bat Beastman gazes upon the legendary robot once it forms, but snaps out of it and charges at GoLion with it’s sword. Golion manages to dodge the Sword and manages to flip the Bat Beastman over. The Bat Beastman fires it’s missiles at GoLion and fires it’s Plasma Wrist Cannons again to set the legendary robot on fire. Fortunately, the fire has no effect on GoLion, so the Bat Beastman picks up it sword to fight once more. Akira summons Golion’s Jyuohken and the two giants charge at each other. GoLion jumps up in the sky over the Bat Beastman and slices it down the middle when it turns around, breaking the Beastman’s sword in the process. After GoLion slashes at the Bat Beastman’s chest for the final time, the Bat Beastman’s body blows up and is obliterated. Powers/Abilities Burrowing: The Bat Beastman might be able to burrow into the ground as it was shown rising up from the sand during it’s second confrontation with the five lions. Sword: The Bat Beastman’s main weapon is a sword that is sharp enough to cut through an entire rock formation. Plasma Wrist Cannons: The Bat Beastman has two wrist cannons on it’s arms that can fire blue plasma orbs to set it’s target on fire. The wrist cannons glow blue or red before shooting. Missile Launchers: On each side of the Bat Beastman’s belt, it carries two dual missiles launchers. Gallery BatBeastman.png|Bat Beastman’s Original Form BatBeastmanSpaceCoffin.png|Bat Beastman inside a Space Coffin Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Unnamed Kaiju Category:Warrior Kaiju Category:Humanoid Kaiju